Alone and Broken
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Kurt isent with Blaine. Blaine dosent even think they are together anymore. He's tired of life and being alone and stressed. He needs relief. TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM


**Hi! This is a fanfic about self-harm so PLEASE DO NOT READ AHEAD IF THAT IS A TRIGGER. I like reading self-harm fics for some reason; I know that sounds kind of bad…. But I decided to write one, and I hope you enjoy it. This is set a little bit after the break up and does not follow canon after that episode really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**TRIGGERS: ****_Self-harm_**

* * *

Blaine was curled up in a ball on his bed, hyperventilating. He was not okay. Everything going on at school was pressuring and stressful and he just couldn't take it. He needed Kurt to pick up his phone and talk to him. Blaine pressed _Call Kurt _again.

It rang twice. _Twice_. And then he was sent to voicemail.

Blaine whimpered, letting tears spill down his cheeks. He felt like cutting again. He needed Kurt to answer. Blaine called again. No answer. The phone slipped from his hand as he sat up, looking at his wrist.

He saw faded marks from a long time ago. Kurt had found out and helped him stop. But now, Kurt was in his new life. Blaine didn't mean anything to him, especially not since Blaine had cheated on him.

Blaine's tears grew heavier. He needed to feel relief. He was tired of hurting. He was tired of being alone.

Blaine trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He stumbled and fell into the counter. He picked up his razor, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach from bumping into the sink.

He sat on the floor, staring at his wrist. Tears dripped onto his skin as he brought the razor up to his arm.

He hissed as he pressed down, creating a deep cut. The razor fell to the floor as the blood dripped out of his wrist. He wanted to make another, but he felt too weak to do it. He closed his eyes, tears still falling.

Then, he heard his bedroom door open. His eyes widened in fear, and he stood up so quickly that he felt dizzy. Blaine looked around frantically and grabbed a towel. He was about to press it to the cut when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Blaine?" he heard a familiar voice call. No... it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was.

"K-Kurt?" he choked out, the towel dropping.

"Yes, baby, it's me," Kurt replied. He heard the door unlock- probably a product of Kurt's handiwork with a coin. Somehow, Kurt had known something was deeply wrong, just by hearing Blaine say one word.

"Don't come in!" Blaine yelled. But it was too late. The door opened and Kurt looked from Blaine's tear stricken face to his bleeding wrist.

"Baby!" Kurt exclaimed, coming into the bathroom, picking up the towel and pressing it to the cut. Blaine started to sob and Kurt wrapped his free arm around him.

"Shh…" Kurt said gently.

"Come on, let's get you to your bed" Kurt whispered.

Kurt led Blaine back into the bedroom. Kurt leaned back on the bed in a sitting position and Blaine curled into him, his head on Kurt's chest, putting his wrist over the other boy's stomach.

Kurt pressed the towel that he had brought with him from the bathroom and pressed it on the cut again, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's head, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"Why sweetie?" Kurt asked softly.

"J-just, you weren't picking up when I needed you the most and I know we are broken up and I'm a douche and school has been stressful and I'm just- s-so tired of being stressed and pressured a-and I just couldn't do it. I needed r-relief," Blaine said.

"God baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and we are not broken up. But you did cheat on me..." Kurt said, pressing a long kiss to Blaine's head anyway.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kurt... I didn't cheat really…" Blaine stuttered.

"What?" Kurt asked, sitting up so he was in front of Blaine. He took the towel off Blaine's wrist, but quickly put it back when he saw that blood was still gushing out.

"What happened, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, staring into Blaine's beautiful and pain-filled eyes. Blaine took a shuddering breath.

"This guy… Eli… messaged me on Facebook.. He called me sexy and asked if I wanted to come over… I was just so lonely." Blaine looked down. "I said yes. When I got there, we hung out in his room and talked for a while. And then, he kissed me." Blaine took a deep breath, risking a glance at Kurt, whose eyes were filled with tears as well. He was the one making Kurt cry, and he hated himself for it.

"I… I kissed back." Blaine let out a choked sob, but continued. "We kind of started to... make out and he started to put his hands under my shirt. I-I didn't like it, and I was going to tell him to stop... but I didn't. He was about to unzip my pants when I told him to stop." Blaine could hear Kurt crying now, unsuccessfully trying to muffle it. "He asked me what was the matter and I told him that coming here was a mistake and I had to go… he tried to get me to stay, saying he could give a mean…" Blaine choked on his words, swallowing back a sob. "Blow job." Blaine stopped, looking at Kurt.

"Did you let h-him?" Kurt asked between sobs.

"N-no. I told him that I was fine, and I managed to get out from under him and I ran out of the house."

Blaine's tears started to fall again. "I-I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt sobbed behind his hand, his other still pressing the towel on Blaine's wrist.

"I'M SUCH A FUCKING SCREW UP!" Blaine shouted in frustration.

"N-no Blaine… It's my fault.." Kurt tried.

"No Kurt! It isn't!" Blaine yelled. "I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve you." He tried to snatch his wrist from under Kurt's grip.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, taking Blaine's wrist back. Kurt let out a concerned noise when he saw the little towel soaked in blood.

"Blaine… you may need to go to the hospital," Kurt told him, getting up and dashing to the bathroom to get a clean towel. When he came back, Blaine was staring down at his wrist, and his sobs had not subsided at all. Kurt rushed over to Blaine and took his wrist. He pressed the towel down firmly.

"No Kurt, I'm fine," Blaine protested weakly.

"Blaine. You are losing a lot of blood. " Kurt said, worry etched into his face.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, Kurt!" Blaine protested.

Kurt sighed, pressing a little harder on the cut. "But it won't stop bleeding, Blaine."

Blaine whimpered. "Just... lie down… and… snuggle with me?" Kurt sighed again, but complied and let Blaine bury his head in his chest. He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, his other hand pressing down on the cut.

"Blaine…" Kurt said with worry. Blaine just continued to cry, his body shaking with each sob.

"Shhh…." Kurt whispered in the boys ear, moving his hand to rub up and down Blaine's back. "It's okay…sh…" They lay there like that for a while, and soon Blaine's sobs started to quiet down. "You okay?" Kurt whispered, his hand back in Blaine's hair.

"I-I don't know…" Blaine mumbled, sounding tired.

"I don't think you should sleep yet, baby…." Kurt whispered, looking down at Blaine's wrist, taking the towel off. Thankfully, it had stopped bleeding. There was a short cut that didn't really look deep enough to need stitches, although Kurt wasn't a doctor. He decided to try to get a Band-Aid.

He shifted and tried to push Blaine carefully on the bed. Blaine whimpered and his eyes shot open. "N-no! Please Kurt, don't leave!" he exclaimed. The boy looked terrified at the thought of being left alone.

"Blaine! Sweetie, calm down!" Kurt said quickly, putting a hand on Blaine cheek "I'm just going to get a Band-Aid for you wrist, I'll be right back. Okay?"

Blaine looked at him with genuine fear and need in his eyes. "And you will be right back?"

"Yes." Kurt replied. He stroked Blaine's cheek once more and turned to go into the bathroom. He dug around the medicine cabinet, found a box of band aids, and went back to Blaine as fast as he could.

Blaine was sitting up and watching the door when Kurt returned. As soon as his eyes fell on Kurt, relief washed over his face.

Kurt sat down on the bed, silently took Blaine's wrist and put a couple of bandages over the cut tightly. He brought Blaine's arm to his lips and kissed the top of the wound. He put the box on the bedside table and laid down in the bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"It's okay, you're okay. And I'm _never_ going to break up with you, okay?" Kurt said, pulled Blaine's comforter over them. Blaine let out a shaky breath and snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"I love you so much," Blaine choked out.

"I love you too, baby," Kurt replied, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Kurt let him fall asleep, because Blaine was probably tired from all the bleeding and crying. After a while, he examined Blaine's wrist and was relieved to see the cut was still dry. Eventually, he fell asleep. His last thought before his eyes closed was along the line of how glad that he decided to come visit Blaine when he did. They would be okay.

* * *

**I am not doctor so I have no clue about cuts and blood flow or whatever. I tried to do research but it was difficult to find the answers I was looking for so I'm sorry if anything is wrong. I may or may not have another chapter of this. And about Roommates, I have such a writers block for that. So if you've been enjoying that I'm sorry about the lack of updates.**


End file.
